


Natural shots

by Angiolettina



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiolettina/pseuds/Angiolettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Please, Mr. Eames, you need to stop fidgeting."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"But darling, don't you photographers prefer these natural shots all the time?</i>
</p>
<p>or,</p>
<p>Arthur is a young photographer, and Eames is that CEO that can't stay still for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural shots

“Please, Mr.Eames, you need to stop fidgeting,” the boy sighs for the third time in the last thirty minutes.  
   
Arthur feels like he's wasting his afternoon and curses Mal, who has given him that man to work on with.  
   
“But darling, don't you photographers prefer these natural shots all the time?” the man asks, pretending to sound innocent, while he keeps turning in the sofa that takes up the center of the white, empty room. “And call me Charlie.”  
   
Arthur stands up from his knees. His best work are portraits, close ups and straight stares, and natural light bathing half faces. But this customer (Mr. Eames, Charlie, friend of Mal and Dom) can't stay still, can't stop shaking his head and pulling faces at him.  
   
“The sooner I take the picture, the sooner we can go,” Arthur says, patiently, “so let me do my work, Mr. Eames, and you can go back to whatever is making you so nervous.”  
   
“Oh, darling! If you say so...” Eames answers, stretching as long as he is on the sofa, his feet hanging from one side and his arms under his head. “And call me 'love', darling.”  
   
And with that he closes his eyes and finally stops moving. Arthur whimpers but Eames ignores him. Crossing his arms, Arthur watches the man, his now calm face and the closed eyes, a happy smile, the smooth neck hiding under the white collar. A tie hangs over his chest and side and the hem from the shirt are miraculously still inside the slacks waistband. His feet are moving as if he were singing something inside his head.  
   
Arthur steps closer and finds the correct angle to take some shots. He's not convinced with what he's done and takes one last step to focus Eames' quiet face.  
   
Suddenly Eames opens his eyes and stares firmly at him through the lens. Arthur can't avoid taking one last shot.  
   
When he lowers the camera, Eames' still staring him, still smiling, but his eyes seem sweeter and softer.  
   
“We are wasting our time.” Arthur snorts. “Darling, I'm not having a good day and you don't have the right light either, admit it, you can't find the best of me...”  
   
Arthur wants to reply that he can do his work perfectly, thank you, but Eames keeps talking.  
   
“... So I take you to dinner to apologize, and I make sure I have an entire evening for you, whenever you want, wherever you want...”  
   
Arthur weighs his answer, looking at Eames from head to feet. Should he politely decline, or send his work from today to hell?  
   
“Seafood.”  
   
“Done.”  
   
Arthur will make sure to keep some of today's shots for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot to Dfotw for her beta work =)
> 
> You know that moment when you find all these Tom Hardy photo shots and guesses what happens out of picture.  
> So, that's just a few words for that flash that runs my mind for a moment.
> 
> I think I wrote it time ago for a tumblr request but not sure at all.


End file.
